Eyewear articles, such as eyeglasses intended to correct a person's vision, and safety glasses, intended to protect a person's eyes or face from harm, are widely known. Both types of eyewear often rest on the nose, and above or on each ear of a user. A user's perception of how well eyewear fits may be influenced by how well the eyewear fits on the nose and over the ears, perhaps together with whether the lenses of the glasses are too close to the person's eyes or face, or other factors.
Prior eyewear articles have attempted to provide comfortable eyewear by specifying an eyewear article for use on individuals having a particular head size. In addition, many designs incorporate features such as spring hinges, or mechanisms that allow the eyewear to be adjusted for a particular wearer. Such approaches result in increased costs due to complicated design and manufacturing requirements, or a need to stock multiple sizes of each eyewear design.
Ultimately, there is a continued need for better fitting eyewear, suitable for use by large groups of users.